


[podfic] Miracle on Park Avenue

by Annapods



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cursing and fluff, Fluff, Gen, Little kids and old people, Not AoU-compliant, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Recovery, Slightly off Canon, Speechifying Steve, fluff and cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should've stayed indoors, Barnes. That's where the photographers aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Miracle on Park Avenue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miracle on Park Avenue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978688) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



 

 

Podfic of Owlet's fic, streamable [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-892546923/miracleonparkavenue), and [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/btjwri6jj1t98p1/miracleonparkavenue.wav) for download.

 

If a link doesn't work, or you'd like it in another format or whatever please let me know !


End file.
